


Before

by RumblyStomach



Category: Original Work
Genre: Before, Drawings, FUCK, I told you, Kisses, Love, Pictures, Shit, Songs, kiss, little sad, no longer, poem, she
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumblyStomach/pseuds/RumblyStomach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this poem a few years ago about a relationship earlier that year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before

I had you listen to that love song before I told you I was in love with you

I gave you a kiss before I told you I was in love with you

I drew you that picture before I told you I was in love with you

We were friends before I told you I was in love with you

 

I told you I was in love with you.

 

After I told you I was in love with you, I had you listen to another love song

After I told you I was in love with you, I gave you more kisses

After I told you I was in love with you, I drew you more pictures

After I told you I was in love with you, we were more than friends

 

You told me you no longer loved me.

 

When you said it, there were no more love songs listened to

When you said it, there were no more kisses given

When you said it, there were no more pictures drawn

When you said it, we were no longer more than friends

When you said it, we were no longer friends

When you said it, we were no longer


End file.
